The Longest Road -Spring-
by aicchan
Summary: Tapi kilas bayangan dari pengaruh Agramon padanya masih sanggup membuat tubuh Jace menggigil, bukan karena guyuran air dingin. 'Raziel… apa yang terjadi padaku' -Side Story from The Longest Road- ENJOY-
1. Chapter 1

Jace membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Badannya terasa remuk dan dia sangat butuh tidur. Luka di kakinya sedikit membuatnya senewen. Di perburuan semalam dia sedikit lengah dan membuat seekor _demon_ kecil berhasil menyerangnya dan menorehkan luka di sepanjang betisnya.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Jace mengurungkan niat untuk tidur. Dia pun mempersilahkan siapapun yang ada di balik pintu untuk masuk, ternyata Clary. Adiknya itu membawa kotak obat dan sebaskom air bersih.

"Jangan asal tidur saja. Biar lukanya sudah diberi _rune_, tetap harus diobati dengan benar."

Jace membiarkan Clary menggulung celana panjangnya hingga ke lutut lalu mengobati bekas luka di sana. Setelah Clary selesai membebatkan perban bersih, ponsel Jace berdering. Sebenarnya pemuda pirang itu tak mau memiliki ponsel, tapi karena paksaan adiknya, akhirnya dia mau juga memakai teknologi mundane itu. Dia mengambil gadget berwarna hitam dan melihat ada sebuah e-mail masuk.

Dari Simon.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal Instruments _**_© Cassandra Clare_

**_The Longest Road_**_**–Spring-**__ © aicchan_

_Jace x Simon _

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Maka di sinilah Jace berada. Duduk di meja bulat bersama Clary dan Isabelle di sebuah klub yang menjadi tempat nongkrong para mundane remaja untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman mereka. Jace tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri yang mengiyakan saja undangan Simon via e-mail tadi agar dia mau datang ke pertunjukan band.

Jace memandang adiknya juga adik Alec meninggalkan meja, menghampiri teman-teman mereka dari sekolah. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Jace heran pada dua gadis itu, mungkin mereka memakai dua _rune_ stamina sampai bisa beraktivitas hampir dua puluh empat jam sehari.

"Aku tidak akan heran kalau badanmu ditumbuhi sarang laba-laba."

Jace mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok _Daylighter_ yang mengundangnya berdiri di samping meja. Simon menyodorkan segelas minuman pada Jace.

"Hei, kau ingat Jordan? Maksudku Kyle. Kyle Jordan."

"Anak buah Woolsey?"

Simon mengangguk, "Sekarang dia jadi anggota band kami."

"Hah?" Jace mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dia bilang Woolsey menyuruhnya berbaur dengan kehidupan di luar Praetor. Biar bagaimana, dia baru saja menjadi _werewolf_, sisi manusianya pasti masih tersisa," Simon duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati Clary.

"Lama-lama kau bentuk saja band _Downworlder_. Ajak si Magnus sekalian." Jace menenggak minuman yang dibawakan Simon tadi.

Simon memandang wajah Jace yang jelas sekali sedang tampak kesal, "Kau kenapa? Salah makan?" pertanyaan itu mengambang tanpa jawaban. Tapi setelah diperhatikan lagi, daripada kesal, Jace tampak gelisah. "Sesuatu terjadi pada Alec?"

Ada reaksi tipis dari Jace, menandakan kalau tebakan Simon benar.

"Dia kenapa?"

Jace meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke meja, "Semalam dia terluka cukup parah."

"Sekarang dia ada di mana?"

"Bersama Magnus di Institute."

"Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan kalau sudah ada Magnus. Kau yang paling tahu itu."

Jace diam, mengusap sisi gelasnya yang tinggal berisi setengah.

Tak lama, Clary kembali ke meja dan menyapa Simon, "Hei, _thanks_ undangannya. Kau tahu saja kalau butuh hiburan."

Simon tersenyum pada gadis berambut merah itu, "Aku ingin mengakrabkan kalian dengan Jordan. Dia anak yang asik dan karena dia _werewolf_ baru, dia tak begitu punya jaringan dengan _Downworlder_."

"Ah—Jordan yang kemarin dulu itu sempat ikut Woolsey rapat di Institute?" Isabelle bergabung dengan mereka, membawa sepiring kentang goreng pesanannya yang dia ambil dari baki pelayan.

Simon mengangguk, "Anak yang oke, dia itu. Kalian pasti cepat akrab dengannya."

"Lalu di mana dia?" Isabelle menyeret kursi lain dan duduk lalu menikmati kentang gorengnya bersama Clary.

"Dia masih di belakang panggung bersama Eric. Selesai pentas, aku bawa dia ke sini."

"Okay, kami tunggu." Kata Clary sambil melampai pada Simon yang meninggalkan meja dan bergabung dengan teman-teman band-nya yang sudah siap naik panggung. Lalu pandangannya kembali pada Jace yang makin lama makin terlihat kesal saja, "Kau bisa pulang kalau kau begitu mencemaskan Alec. Maaf aku menyeretmu paksa."

Jace menggeleng, "Tak apa. Alec bersama Magnus, itu sudah jadi jaminan kalau Alec akan baik-baik saja."

Memandang kakaknya penuh selidik, Clary mengikuti arah mata Jace dan dia melihat sepasang bola mata keemasan milik kakaknya itu tertuju pada satu-satunya _Daylighter_ di sana. Itu membuat senyum muncul di wajahnya dan dia langsung berbisik pada Isabelle, membuat gadis berambut hitam di sampingnya tertawa geli.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Jace meminum sisa isi gelasnya.

"Tidak… hanya membahas orang yang telat puber."

Isabelle hampir tersedak kentang gorengnya karena ucapan Clary.

Belum lagi sempat kakaknya bicara, Clary menoleh ke arah pintu masuk di mana Sebastian berdiri dan kelihatan bingung. Clary segera mengangkat tangannya dan menyuruh Sebastian menghampirinya. Pemuda itu memang baru bisa menyusul karena dia tadi, setelah memohon entah sejak berapa minggu lalu, akhirnya bisa berlatih langsung di bawah bimbingan Valentine, idolanya.

Clary tertawa melihat lengan Sebastian dibebat peran putih, "Kau diapakan sama papaku?"

"Ya… paling tidak aku masih hidup dan bisa melihat wajah-wajah cantik kalian." Sebastian mengambil kentang di piring dan langsung memakannya, "Jadi… si Simon ini punya band? Apa anggotanya _Downworlder_ semua?"

"Yang benar saja. Cuma dia dan Jordan yang _Downworlder_." Clary melirik kakaknya yang bereaksi saat dia menyebut nama Simon. "Tapi sejak dia jadi _Daylighter_, Simon rasanya makin punya banyak teman mundane. Dasarnya dia itu mudah bergaul sih."

Jace berdiri begitu mendadak sampai kursi yang didudukinya hampir jatuh.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Clary yang batal memakan kentangnya.

"Pulang!" Jace meninggalkan klub itu dan nyaris merobohkan pintu depan karena terlalu keras membanting pintu kaca yang tak berdosa itu. Ada perasaan jengkel yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh Jace, kenapa rasanya kesal sekali melihat Simon… bersama dengan orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal.

.

"Jace, kau sudah pulang? Kukira kau pergi dengan Clary dan Isabelle."

Jace duduk di sebelah tempat tidur di mana Alec berbaring didampingi oleh Magnus yang duduk di sisinya.

"Sedang tidak berminat dengan hiburan para mundane itu," Jace bersandar di kursi kayunya. "Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Sudah lebih baik, meski aku tidak bisa ikut bertugas malam ini."

Jace hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Lain kali, jangan anggap dirimu sebagai perisai hidup! Andai kau punya sembilan nyawa pun, kurasa tidak akan cukup."

Mendengar itu, Magnus terkekeh, "tenang, dia punya _High Warlock_ di sini."

"Jadi kau suka melihat Alec terkapar seperti ini?"

"_Well_, kalau itu membuat dia diam barang sehari, sesekali tidak masalah."

Jace memutar matanya, "Pasangan aneh." Dia berdiri dan merapikan jaketnya, "aku berangkat dulu. Dan jangan jadikan bangsal kesehatan ini menjadi sarang cinta kalian." Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun bersiap untuk melaksanakan rutinitas harian untuk membantai para _demon_ yang berkeliaran.

Memasang tudung pesona, Jace keluar dari Institute dan segera berbaur di antara kehidupan manusia fana yang tak sadar bahwa ada dunia lain di antara mereka. Jace berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap yang menjadi tempat di mana _demon_ suka muncul dengan segala cara untuk mengganggu kehidupan manusia.

Hampir tiga jam Jace berkeliling kota tapi dia tak mendpati satu ekor _demon_, bahkan yang kecil sekali pun. Itu membuat suasana hati Jace jadi lebih buruk. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang semakin lama semakin jadi tak beraturan.

Jace berhenti di sebuah taman kecil di sudut kota New York. Dia duduk di kursi besi yang ada di sana dan memandang lalu lintas para mundane yang sudah berkurang. Hanya satu dua orang yang tampak masih ada di luar, berjalan sedikit tergesa menyusuri gelapnya malam. Mata pemuda itu memandang ke bagian tergelap, di balik bayangan. Tampak samar sosok yang bergerak perlahan. Sekilas tampak cahaya merah yang sanggup membuat bulu kuduk Jace meremang. Perlahan pemuda itu berdiri, matanya masih mengikuti sosok itu. Dia mencabut dua bilah seraph miliknya dan dengan langkah perlahan, dia mengikuti arah bayangan hitam itu hingga sampai ke sebuah kawasan gudang tua yang tak terpakai dan sangat minim penerangan.

Langkah Jace terhenti saat dia kehilangan sosok hitam yang menebar aura berbahaya itu. Sedetik kemudian, dia dikejutkan oleh suara benda yang jatuh berdebam ke tanah. Jace memusatkan pandangannya ke asal suara itu dan saat matanya mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan, dia baru menyadari kalau yang jatuh bukanlah sebuah benda, tapi sosok seseorang yang bersimbah darah. Dan begitu dia menyadari sosok siapa di sana, sekujur tubuhnya seolah membeku. Hanya satu nama yang bisa dia teriakkan tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

.

.

"SIMON!"

Langkah Simon terhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara Jace. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya menembus kegelapan malam. Jika dia bisa mendengar suara pemuda _Nephilim_ itu, berarti keberadaannya tak jauh. Tapi kenapa Jace meneriakkan namanya? Simon melanjutkan langkahnya, berpegang pada memori dari arah suara itu tadi terdengar.

Lorong-lorong sempit, gelap dan lembab membawa Simon ke jajaran bangunan tua yang tak terpakai. Di sana dia bisa melihat sosok Jace yang tak pernah dia lihat, wajah pemuda itu pucat pasi dan dipenuhi rasa takut. Dua bilah seraph di tangan pemuda itu tampak bergetar hebat, efek dari getaran tubuhnya sendiri.

Simon segera menghampiri _Nephilim_ itu dan mengguncang bahu Jace, "Jace?" tak ada reaksi, Simon mengguncang lebih kencang lagi, "OI, JACE!"

Ada semacam geraman tak jelas dan seketika tempat itu di selimuti seperti kabut hitam pakat yang membuat bahkan Simon, merasakan udara dingin yang janggal. Saat bayangan hitam itu menghilang, tubuh Jace merosot dan Simon dengan sigap menahan tubuh pemuda itu.

"Hei, hei, _it's okay_."

Jace mencengkram lengan kaus Simon saat dia berusaha mengatur napasnya. Butuh beberapa belas detik sampai Jace merasa tubuh dan emosinya kembali normal. Dia berdiri tegak lagi dan memandang Simon. Otaknya segera memproses kalau yang dia lihat tadi hanyalah ilusi yang diciptakan oleh _demon_.

"Agramon…"

"Hah? Apa?" Simon menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Demon_… _Greater_ _demon_. Aku harus kembali ke Institute."

_"Wow wow, Slow down, Shadowhunter!"_ Simon menahan lengan Jace saat pemuda itu mencoba untuk berjalan dengan tegak namun nyatanya malah berjalan limbung dan bisa dipastikan akan jatuh ke jalanan yang terlapisi semen di sana. "Aku akan mengantarmu. Bertahanlah!" Simon mengalungkan lengan Jace ke lehernya.

Sejenak Simon merasakan dahaga mencengkram tenggorokannya. Aroma darah Jace sangat menggoda baginya. Sejak dia menjadi _Daylighter_, Simon merasa hasratnya untuk meminum darah semakin berkurang. Aroma darah manusia tak lagi begitu membuat dahaganya bangkit dan walaupun dia 'minum' sekalipun, dahaga itu tak pernah hilang. Tapi darah Jace berbeda, hanya berada dekat dengan pemuda _Nephilim_ ini, dahaga serasa membakar dirinya dari dalam.

Tapi untunglah Simon masih bisa menahan diri sampai mereka tiba di Institute. Simon membuka pintu depan bangunan yang terlindung dari pandangan manusia biasa itu. Dia mendudukkan Jace di kursi yang ada di ruangan luas di bagian Institute yang terbuka bagi siapapun. _Shadowhunter_ dan _Downworlder_.

Simon beranjak sebentar hanya untuk mengambil segelas air putih yang selalu tersedia di sana, "Minumlah!"

Dalam sekali teguk, Jace menghabiskan isi gelas yang dibawakan Simon. Itu membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik. Namun belum sempat mereka bicara, suara elevator yang bergerak mengalihkan pandangan dua makhluk yang tampak sebaya itu.

Tak lama sosok Valentine muncul dari dalam elevator bergaya kalsik itu.

"Jace?" pria itu langsung menghampiri anak sulungnya yang terduduk lemas di kursi. Simon sendiri langsung mengambil jarak, jujur, Valentine adalah satu-satunya mortal yang sanggup membuatnya menaruh respek yang dalam.

"Pa…" hanya itu yang keluar dari diri Jace.

Valentine memandang Simon, "Kenapa dengannya?"

"Aku menemukannya sudah dalam kondisi seperti itu. Dia menyebut tentang Agramon… _greater_ _demon_… entahlah…" Simon langsung diam saat Valentine berpaling darinya.

Kepala keluarga Morgenstern itu sejenak memandang anak tertuanya, "Malam ini tenangkan dirimu!" dia menepuk pundak Jace sekali lalu kembali memandang Simon. "Apa _demon_ itu berhasil dikalahkan?"

Simon menggeleng, "Dia kabur saat aku datang."

"Kau jaga dia sampai kami kembali!" Valentine merapatkan sabuk senjatanya dan segera meninggalkan Institute.

Simon baru bergerak setelah pintu Institute tertutup. Dia melirik pada Jace yang masih tampak… terguncang? Simon heran dengan tingkah laku Jace. Biasanya pemuda ini siap menantang maut dan tak pernah gentar melawan _demon_ yang seperti apapun. _Daylighter _duduk di sebelah Jace, hanya ada sedikit jarak antara bahu mereka, tapi Simon bisa merasakan ketegangan di tubuh sang _Nephilim_.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan itu tak mendapat jawaban, namun Simon terkejut saat kepala Jace bersandar di pundaknya dan ternyata pemuda itu sudah terlelap. Supaya posisi Jace lebih nyaman, Simon menggeser posisinya makin merapat pada si pirang. Dalam situasi begini, ada pergolakan batin di dalam diri Simon.

Satu sisi dirinya merasakan satu lonjakan rasa bahagia saat bisa begini dekat dengan sang _Shadowhunter_. Tapi satu sisi yang lain tersiksa pada dahaga yang semakin mencekik. Simon mencoba untuk mengalihkan indra penciumannya, hasilnya… percuma. Seluruh indranya berpusat pada Jace, pada darah yang mengalir di nadi pemuda itu. Simon bisa merasa taringnya mulai muncul sebagai reaksi rasa haus yang mencengkram seluruh kesadarannya.

Suara pintu Institute yang terbuka membuyarkan perang batin Simon. Dia memandang pada dua sosok yang masuk ke Institute, Clary dan Sebastian.

"Jace!" Clary setengah berlari dan berlutut di depan Jace lalu menggengam jemari kakaknya itu, "Simon, dia kenapa?"

Simon menceritakan dengan singkat apa yang terjadi pada Jace. Setelah selesai, dia bisa melihat wajah Clary dan juga Sebastian jadi pucat.

"Agramon… _greater_ _demon_ Agramon?" Clary berdiri sedikit limbung sampai Sebastian harus menahannya.

"Sebenarnya _demon_ macam apa Agramon ini?" tanya Simon yang memang tak pernah peduli pada jenis-jenis penghuni dunia malam yang suka menimbulkan kekacauan di dunia manusia.

Karena Clary belum ada dalam kondisi yang siap untuk menjelaskan apapun, akhirnya Sebastian yang bicara, "Agramon adalah _demon_ yang mampu menimbulkan ilusi dari apa yang paling ditakuti oleh seseorang. Dan Agramon menyiksa mangsanya dengan rasa takut itu sendiri. Secara literal, membunuh dengan ketakukan yang amat sangat."

Simon melirik Jace yang tak terusik dengan kedatangan Clary dan Sebastian. Agramon…_demon_ yang merefleksikan rasa takut. Apa yang dilihat oleh Jace? Kenapa namanya yang diteriakan oleh _Nephilim_ itu? Segala macam spekulasi berputar dalam kepala Simon, tapi dia tak bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan, kecuali sebuah harapan kalau Jace… memiliki perhatian khusus padanya.

Perhatian yang sama dengan apa yang Simon rasakan pada pemuda berdarah malaikat itu sejak darah Jace mengubahnya menjadi seorang _Daylighter_.

.

.

Saat membuka mata, Jace mengerjap beberapa kali. Otaknya tak bisa memproses apapun. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah dia pergi berburu semalam setelah berpamitan pada Alec. Setelah itu… semua terpotong-potong seperti serpihan puzzle yang berserakan.

"Jonathan."

Suara ibunya membuat Jace berpaling, "Ma…"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, kau tidur seharian penuh," Jocelyn tersenyum dan mengusap kepala putra sulungnya itu dengan sayang, "kau hanya shock karena serangan Agramon, selebihnya kau baik-baik saja."

Itu membuat ingatan Jace terkumpul kembali. Ya… semalam dia bertemu dengan _demon_ Agramon, dan dia… dia melihat ilusi… "Kenapa harus dia?" gumama Jace lirih, tapi cukup untuk menarik perhatian Jocelyn.

"Kenapa, Jonathan? Kau ingat sesuatu? Apa ada orang lain di dekat _demon_ itu?"

Jace menggeleng, "Tidak, ma. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain aku."

Tak mencoba memaksa, Jocelyn mengusap lagi kepala Jace, "kau tidak harus bekerja malam ini. Aku dan Maryse bisa menggantikanmu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ma," Jace pun duduk dan menyibak rambutnya yang menjuntai bebas, "akan akan bekerja malam ini."

"Jonathan…" nada suara Jocelyn terdengar pasrah karena dia sudah tahu benar kalau sifat putranya ini sama seperti ayahnya. Keras kepala. "Baiklah. Asal kau tidak memaksakan diri." Wanita berambut merah itu pun berdiri, "mandilah dulu, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama." Setelahnya Jocelyn meninggalkan kamar itu.

Menarik napas panjang, Jace turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kaku. Sekilas dia melirik jam di meja yang menunjukkan hampir jam tujuh malam. Dia benar-benar tidur seharian. Menyambar handuknya, Jace pun segera menuju ke kamar mandi, dia butuh siraman air dingin untuk meluruskan lagi isi kepalanya yang berantakan.

_Sial… kenapa bayangan Simon yang tampak? Peduli apa aku padanya?_ Jace menyalakan shower di kamar mandi dan membiarkan air dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

Tapi kilas bayangan dari pengaruh Agramon padanya masih sanggup membuat tubuh Jace menggigil, bukan karena guyuran air dingin.

_Raziel… apa yang terjadi padaku?_

.

Tepat jam tujuh, Jace masuk ke dapur yang merangkap ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Clary, Alec, Isabelle dan Sebastian.

"Hei, Jace. Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Clary.

"Ya. Malah rasanya badanku kaku karena tidur seharian." Jace duduk di sebelah Alec. Dia melihat _parabatai_-nya itu sudah tampak lebih baik dari kemarin, "Kau ikut keluar hari ini?"

"Tidak. Magnus bilang racun _demon_ kemarin masih bisa bereaksi. Aku masih jadi tahanan rumah hari ini." Alec menusuk daging di piringnya dengan garpu.

Alec menerima sepiring makan malam yang disodorkan oleh Clary, "Mana Magnus? Biasanya dia menempelimu kalau kau sedang luka begini."

"Magnus diseret papa ke ruang rapat. Mungkin karena masalah Agramon yang masih berkeliaran," Clary menambahkan banyak mayonaise ke piringnya sendiri.

"_Demon_ sekelas Agramon memang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Ku dengar ada Silent Brother juga di ruang rapat saat ini," kata Sebastian.

"Benar-benar _demon_ yang mengerikan," Isabelle memainkan isi piringnya, "apa ada yang memanggilnya? Atau dia datang sendiri?"

"Entahlah. Semua masih misteri. Papa tak mau bicara apa-apa," Clary menghela napas. "Yang kapan dulu Abaddon, sekarang Agramon."

"Asal jangan Lilith saja yang menginvasi dunia kita," sahut Sebastian.

"Jangan bicara hal buruk seperti itu!" Clary melemparkan tomat mini pada Sebastian.

Lima _Shadowhunter_ muda itu diam dan melanjutkan makan malam mereka. Jace segera menghabiskan isi piringnya dan menaruhnya di tempat cucian. "Aku duluan." Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun meninggalkan dapur.

Jace memacu langkahnya sedikit tergesa dan menuju ke elevator. Agramon, atau _demon_ macam apapun, tidak akan dia biarkan mengacau pikirannya. Sampai di lantai dasar Institute, Jace melihat Simon keluar dari ruang rapat bersama dengan Kyle.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Jace.

Simon, mencoba menghilangkan rasa lega di wajahnya, menjawab pelan, "Valentine memanggil semua perwakilan _Downworlder_ untuk membahas tentang Agramon."

"Lalu kenapa Kyle di sini?"

"Aku mewakili Woolsey," ujar Kyle.

"Memang dia kemana?"

Kyle mengangkat bahunya, "Tak jelas di mana. Dia tak kembali ke Praetor sejak dua hari lalu."

"Tak ada yang mencarinya?"

"Sudah bukan hal aneh kalau Woolsey menghilang. Kadang dia bisa pergi sampai sebulan tanpa kembali ke markas Praetor," jelas Kyle.

_Tak kembali selama sebulan tapi setiap kali setiap waktu masih sempat merusuh di Institute._ Batin Jace. Pemuda itu menyibak rambutnya, "Jadi bagaimana hasil rapatnya?"

"Klan Camille dan Praetor juga _pack_ Lucian akan bantu melacak lokasi Agramon. Dia termasuk _demon_ yang agresif dan pasti segera mengincar mangsa lagi." Kyle merapatkan jaket denimnya, "Aku akan memanggil anggota yang lain dan kami akan berpencar ke seluruh penjuru kota."

"Aku juga sudah diberi perintah langsung oleh Lady Camille untuk mendampingi para _Shadowhunter_ malam ini," lanjut Simon. "Apa? Ada masalah?" dia memandang Jace yang jelas tampak keberatan.

"Tidak… tak ada masalah." Jace berjalan ke luar Institute, diikuti oleh Simon dan Kyle. Di luar, Jace membuat sebuah siulan panjang.

"Untuk apa kau bersiul?" tanya Simon.

Jace tak menjawab, dia berdiri diam dan memandang salah satu menara Institute. Lalu terdengar suara lengkingan yang diikuti suara kepak sayap. Kemudian sekelebat sosok burung elang terbang cepat dari arah menara, berputar sekali, lalu mendarat di lengan Jace.

"Hei, _buddy_. Sudah lama kita tak berburu bersama," Jace memembelai kepala burung itu. "Kurasa kau pasti sudah bosan menemani Hugo di rumah kaca."

"Kau… punya peliharaan elang? Harus kukatakan, itu keren."

Jace melirik pada Simon sekilas, "Dia hadiah dari Papa dan aku yang melatihnya sendiri sejak masih sangat kecil."

Simon menjulurkan tangan dengan maksud membelai burung itu, tapi ternyata dia tak mendapat reaksi bersahabat dari si elang. Simon pun langsung menarik kembali tangannya.

Ada senyum bangga di wajah Jace, "_sorry_, dia tak kulatih untuk dekat dengan _Downworlder_."

Kyle tertawa, "Kalian berdua ini akrab sekali. Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu waktu kalian. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti," melambai sekenanya, Kyle beranjak pergi meninggalkan Institute dan hilang ditelan kegelapan malam tanpa sadar pada suasana canggung yang tercipta di antara Jace dan Simon.

Jace –sok- berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Simon. Pemuda itu membelai kepala elang peliharaannya.

"Kau belum memberitahuku siapa namanya. Elang itu."

"Schütze."

"Schütze." Ulang Simon.

"Pemanah dalam bahasa Jerman. Kau belum lihat kemampuan terbangnya, dia persis seperti anak panah yang melesat dari busur. Tak tertangkap mata."

Seolah mengerti kalau dirinya sedang dipuji, burung elang itu mengeluarkan lengkingan pendek.

Tak begitu lama, pintu depan Institute terbuka dan muncullah Valentine bersama Robert dan Magnus. Diikuti oleh para _Shadowhunter_ muda lainnya, minus Alec dan para ibu juga si kecil Max pastinya.

"Kau bawa Schütze malam ini?" Valentine bertanya pada putranya.

"Ya. Kurasa dia bisa membantu dalam perburuan Agramon, yang jelas geraknya lebih cepat dan lingkup pandangannya juga lebih luas."

Kemudian Valentine bersiul pendek, tapi suaranya cukup kencang. Dari arah yang sama dengan terbangnya Schütze tadi, kali ini muncullah seekor burung gagak besar yang langsung mendarat di pundak Valentine.

"Perburuan kita mulai.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

YAAAY! JIMON PERTAMA SAYA! *jogedhula

Well… seperti biasa, mohon bertahan dengan segala hal tidak jelas yang ada dalam fic saya ini 8D #ditoyor beramai-ramai# Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya. Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Entah siapa yang memutuskan dan bagaimana caranya, Jace mendapatkan Simon sebagai partnernya. Kini mereka berjalan berdua menyusuri jalanan malam kota New York yang masih ramai meski hari semakin larut. Barulah Jace sadar kalau ini akhir pekan, pantas saja jalanan tak juga kosong.

Sesekali Jace memandang ke langit, tapi dia tak mendapat tanda bahwa elang kesayangannya kembali untuk membawa kabar tentang keberadaan Agramon.

Sesekali juga dia memandang lengannya yang kini dibubuhi sebuah _rune_ baru. _Rune_ ciptaan adiknya, Clary, yang memang memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk menciptakan _rune_ baru. Dan _rune_ kali ini bernama _Fearless_.

Sebenarnya Jace ragu akan fungsi dari _rune_ ini. Clary mengklaim bahwa _rune_ ini akan mampu menghilangkan semua rasa takut tanpa terkecuali. Tak pernah ada yang menjadi 'kelinci percobaan' _rune_ kali ini karena mereka tak tahu harus berhadapan dengan apa untuk mengeluarkan rasa takut mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instrument _**_© Cassandra Clare_

**_The Longest Road_**_**–Spring-**__ © aicchan_

_Jace x Simon _

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Suara lengkingan dari Schütze mengalihkan perhatian Jace. Dia melihat elangnya terbang berputar di atas sebuah gedung yang tak terpakai. Tak berlama-lama, dia dan Simon segera menuju ke gedung itu. Sepertinya posisi mereka yang paling dekat dengan gedung itu daripada yang lain.

"Sebaiknya kau mundur! Kita tidak tahu apa ilusi Agramon berpegaruh pada _Downworlder_."

Simon menolak, "Kau juga tidak tahu apa _rune_ milik Clary itu bekerja."

"Sejauh ini _rune_ Clary tak pernah mengecewakan." Jace mencabut dua bilah seraph miliknya lalu melesat menuju lokasi yang ditunjuk oleh Schütze.

Simon mengikuti pemuda _Nephilim_ itu tanpa kesulitan. Mereka berdua melompat ke pilar-pilar bangunan yang masih kokoh. Lalu Schütze terbang rendah dan masuk ke dalam gedung, beberapa lantai sebelum puncak gedung tinggi itu. Begitu Jace dan Simon menapak, seketika tempat itu diliputi kegelapan pekat sampai mereka tak bisa melihat sekeliling.

"SIMON!" Jace mengedarkan pandangannya tapi dia tak menemukan sosok _Daylighter_ itu, padahal jelas tadi Simon ada di sebelahnya. "SIMON!"

Tapi yang terdengar hanya gaung kehampaan di antara kegelapan.

"Sial!" Jace mengeluarka _witchlight_ miliknya, tapi batu itu tak banyak membantu. Walau begitu Jace mengangkat batu yang seharusnya bisa bersinar sangat terang, namun kali ini cahayanya kecil dan samar. Jace berputar pelan, mencoba mencari apapun yang bergerak, tapi dia tak menemukan apapun. "SIMON!" sekali lagi dia menyerukan nama _Daylighter_ itu tapi masih tetap terbalas dengan keheningan.

Mendadak terdengar suara lengkingan dan kepak sayap berulang kali. Jace membuat siulan sebagai panggilan untuk Schütze, namun elang kesayangannya itu tak merespon. Suara kedua yang terdengar oleh Jace adalah teriakan Simon dan suara tebasan lalu diikuti suara debaman keras. Jantung Jace berdetak tak terkendali saat perlahan kegelapan itu buyar dan dia melihat sosok Simon di hadapannya, terlentang dengan darah menggenang di sekitarnya.

Saat Jace baru akan berpikir kalau ini adalah ilusi dari Agramon, dia mendengar suara geraman dalam. Tidak… ini bukan ilusi. Yang di sana itu adalah Simon, dan _Vampire_ yang kehilangan banyak darah akan menjadi sangat tidak terkendali. Jace mundur selangkah, namun saat dia baru saja akan mengangkat pedang seraph-nya, dengan satu gerak cepat, Simon bangkit dan langsung melesat menjatuhkan Jace ke lantai berdebu dengan mudah.

Jace tak bisa berkutik saat Simon mencengkram lehernya. Tubuhnya terasa seperti disiram air es begitu dia melihat mata Simon. Bola mata yang biasa berwarna kecoklatan kini berubah merah buas. Mata seorang _vampire_ yang kelaparan.

"ARGH!" teriakan Jace tak bisa keluar sempurna karena lehernya tertembus taring tajam milik Simon. Sekuat tenaga Jace mencoba meronta, tapi itu percuma saja karena tenaga Simon jelas jauh di atasnya. Jace bisa merasakan darahnya terhisap dan ditelan dengan lapar oleh Simon. Kepala Jace terasa kosong di setiap detik yang berlalu. Kedua tangannya yang semula mencoba mendorong Simon, berganti mencengkram kaus _Daylighter_ itu. Perlahan dia memejamkan mata saat panas membara di lehernya hilang dan di ganti satu sensasi asing yang anehnya… membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah sebuah anak panah yang melesat cepat menancap pada tembok dan membuyarkan kegelapan di sana.

.

.

Rasa dingin menjalari tulang punggungnya. Matanya nanar memandang sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang terbaring di tempat tidur dan tak jua membuka matanya meski bulan telah berganti dua kali. Simon meraih jemari Jace dan menggenggamnya, hangat, tapi tak bereaksi.

"Jace…" lirih nama itu terucap, tapi penuh dengan harapan agar yang dipanggil bisa mendengar. Simon teringat saat kesadarannya kembali setelah serangan dari Agramon. Dia masih bisa merasakan darah Jace di seluruh indranya, darah yang begitu sempurna, darah istimewa yang telah memberinya kehidupan yang baru. Dia juga masih ingat tubuh Jace yang terkulai lemas dengan bercak darah segar di lehernya, wajah pemuda itu yang pucat pasi bahkan detak jantungnya nyaris tak terdeteksi.

Saat itu Simon sudah yakin saya Valentine akan membunuhnya karena sudah melukai Jace. Namun yang terjadi sungguh di luar dugaan. Alih-alih marah, Valentine justru meminta agar Simon menjaga Jace sementara para _Shadowhunter_ yang lain melawan Agramon. Simon nyaris meragukan kewarasannya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan Valentine.

Menjaga Jace?

Padahal sudah jelas Simon baru saja meminum darah Jace, darah seorang _Shadowhunter_, lagi. Tapi Valentine justru meminta Simon menjaga Jace?

Keheranan sang _Daylighter_ tak habis sampai di situ. Setelah Agramon berhasil dimusnahkan setelah pertempuran panjang, Valentine dengan jelas mengatakan kalau Jace saat ini sepenuhnya dalam tanggung jawab Simon. Tak ada yang boleh menemui Simon. Tidak Jocelyn, tidak Alec, Clary bahkan Magnus untuk sekedar memeriksa kondisi Jace. Jadilah, selama dua hari penuh, 48 jam, hanya Simon yang menunggui Jace di balai pengobatan Institute.

Lamunan Simon buyar saat dia merasakan gerakan singkat dari jemari Jace. Seluruh perhatian Simon kini terpusat pada pemuda yang yang mulai menunjukkan reaksi bahwa dia akan segera bangun. Kelegaan menyelimuti Simon saat mata Jace terbuka dan memandangnya.

"Simon?"

Tak pernah sekali pun dalam waktu hidupnya yang panjang ini, Simon merasa begitu lega. Begitu dia memandang bola mata Jace, dunia menghilang dan dia terpaku pada kilau keemasan yang indah itu.

Simon merasakan detak jantung Jace mulai normal lagi, berdetak lantang menyuarakan kehidupan. Saat jemari Jace balas menggenggamnya, Simon mendadak merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya sendiri. Ada rasa menggelitik di ujung-ujung jarinya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Raga yang puluhan tahun ini dingin tanpa mampu merasakan apapun, perlahan menemukan kehangatan. Simon bisa merasakan organ-organ beku dalam tubuhnya mulai bekerja kembali. Sedikit tersentak, dia menarik napas, menghirup udara untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

"Simon…" Jace tersentak saat Simon merendahkan kepalanya hingga kening _Daylighter_ itu menyentuh jalinan jemari mereka, "Si—" suara Jace terhenti begitu dia merasakan tangannya basah.

"Ini… mustahil," genggaman Simon pada jari Jace makin erat. Dia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang wajah Jace dengan seksama, memastikan diri kalau dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Jace mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang lain dan menyentuh wajah Simon yang basah. Bukan karena air mata darah yang seharusnya keluar dari mata seorang _vampire_, tapi air mata yang sama seperti milik manusia.

Ada senyum canggung di wajah Simon saat dia mengeringkan wajahnya, memandang takjub pada punggung tangannya yang basah, tak merah, hanya bening tak berwarna, "Ini mustahil, kan?"

Jace mencoba untuk duduk meski sedikit susah karena badannya terasa kaku. Dia tak menolak saat Simon membantunya. Lalu dia pun duduk bersandar pada bantal, "Aku bisa merasakannya," Jace menjalinkan lagi jemarinya pada Simon, "tubuhmu hangat, jantungmu berdetak."

Setengah tertawa, Simon mengangguk, "_Yeah_… seolah tubuh ini hidup kembali." _Daylighter_ itu berpindah duduk ke sisi ranjang Jace.

Tak ada lagi kata yang terucap, keduanya hanya saling memandang. Kemudian, seperti sudah sewajarnya, seolah hal biasa yang sering mereka lakukan, keduanya saling mendekat sampai hanya tersisa sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Jace meletakkan tangannya di belakang leher Simon, sedikit menarik sang _Daylighter_ hingga bibir mereka berdua akhirnya bertemu.

Seperti dialiri sengatan listrik saat mereka berbagi kecupan yang pertama yang berlangsung singkat. Dan di sentuhan yang kedua, kecanggungan langsung hilang. Keduanya saling berbagi keinginan yang sama, kebutuhan untuk saling mengisi.

Simon membiarkan Jace memegang kendali walau sebenarnya mudah saja baginya untuk membalik posisi dan melakukan apa yang dia suka pada pemuda _Nephilim_ itu. Tapi Simon memilih untuk mengalah, memberikan kebebasan penuh pada Jace. Jujur… hal ini tidak buruk juga.

Suara pintu yang tertutup sedikit kelewat keras membuat Jace dan Simon spontan langsung melepaskan diri. Keduanya memandang ke arah pintu dan seketika langsung kehilangan kemapuan mereka bicara begitu melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

Valentine dan Jocelyn berdiri berdampingan. Wajah Valentine tetap datar tak terbaca, sementara Jocelyn tersenyum lembut setengah geli.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi, ya?" Jocelyn menghampiri putra sulungnya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jonathan?" dia mengusap kepala anaknya.

"Sudah lebih baik, ma."

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah tidur selama dua hari penuh."

"Dua hari? Semoga besok aku tidak tidur tiga hari berturut-turut."

Jocelyn mengecup kening Jace, "Tidak akan. Malah kurasa kau tidak perlu waktu panjang untuk tidur."

Jace memandang ibunya dengan sejuta tanya, "Maksudnya…" dia melirik pada Simon yang tampak makin pucat, "aku tidak…"

"Tidak, kau tidak berubah menjadi _vampire_, kalau itu yang kau takutkan." Valentine berjalan mendekat, membuat Simon langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan beralih berdiri di ujung tempat tidur. Valentine hanya sekilas memandang Simon sebelum berpaling pada putranya, "Seperti yang kuduga, racun _vampire_ tak bekerja padamu."

"Pa?" Jace memandang tak mengerti pada orang tuanya, yang bersikap biasa meski memergoki putra mereka baru saja berciuman dengan seorang _vampire_.

Valentine diam sebentar, lalu mengarahkan matanya pada Simon, "Aku mengira alasan kenapa kau berubah menjadi _Daylighter_ dan kenapa racun _vampire_ tak memiliki pengaruh apa-apa pada Jonathan adalah karena di dalam tubuhku ini selain darah Raziel, mengalir juga darah dari malaikat Ithuriel."

Jace tampak terkejut karena baru sekali ini dia dengar tentang darah malaikat lain dalam tubuh ayahnya, "Ithuriel? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Ada beberapa kejadian di masa lalu yang melibatkan Clave dan Institute _Shadowhunter_ di seluruh dunia, dan aku, dengan sedikit keberuntungan, bisa menyelamatkan Ithuriel dan mendapatkan bentuk terima kasih berupa darahnya."

Tak pernah sekali pun Jace mempertanyakan masalah 'keberuntungan' ayahnya itu.

"Ayahmu memiliki keistimewaan dengan darah 2 malaikat. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia dapat posisi yang tinggi di Dewan utama."

Valentine memandang istrinya dengan pandangan protes tapi dia tak bicara apa-apa tentang hal itu. Dia kembali memandang anak tertuanya, "Pengaruh darah dua malaikat itu menurun padamu dan juga Clary, memberi kalian beberapa kemampuan lebih di antara _Nephilim_ lain. Seperti yang kau tahu, Clary memiliki bakat untuk menciptakan _rune_. Tapi sampai sekarang sebenarnya aku masih bertanya-tanya apa kemampuanmu yang lain."

"Kurasa bisa menjinakkan burung elang liar merupakan satu kelebihan sendiri," ujar Jocelyn. "Dia juga akrab dengan Hugo, padahal burung itu sama sekali tak mau aku dekati."

"Ma, aku bukan pawang burung."

Jocelyn tertawa, "Maaf, maaf."

Pandangan Valentine kembali pada Simon yang berdiri bagai patung di ujung tempat tidur, "Aku juga memikirkan kalau keistimewaan darah Jonathan-lah yang mampu mengubahmu menjadi seorang _Daylighter_."

Simon bertemu pandang dengan Jace dalam diam.

"Karena darah Jonathan telah masuk ke dalam tubuhmu, entah kenapa racun _vampire_-mu jadi ternetralisir baginya. Untuk yang ini, aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya." Valentine menepuk pundak Jace, "Kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik, malam ini kau kembali bekerja. Tak ada waktu untuk bersantai."

Jocelyn berdiri dan mengikuti suaminya ke arah pintu balai pengobatan, "Simon, kau jaga Jonathan dan… tolong pilih tempat dan waktu yang lebih privat kalau kalian ingin berduaan." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu.

Tinggallah Jace dan Simon berdua.

Lalu Jace menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal, "Jaga apanya? Memang aku ini anak kecil?"

Simon tersenyum, "Kau memang masih bocah. Dibanding denganku, ayah dan ibumu juga masih bocah."

Jace menggerutu tidak jelas yang membuat Simon tertawa.

.

.

"Jadi akhirnya kau diseret keluar juga, Alec?" tanya Jace saat dia mengambil beberapa perlengkapan baru di ruang senjata.

"Begitulah. Ayahmu bilang kegelapan Agramon tak bisa dihadapi begitu saja. Jadi butuh senjata jarak jauh."

Jace tersenyum, "Itu artinya ayahku mengakui kemampuanmu. Lagipula sejauh ini hanya kau _Shadowhunter_ yang kukenal yang memiliki kemampuan memanah yang hebat." Jace merapatkan sabuk senjatanya.

Tak mau membahas tentang dirinya, Alec mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu dan Simon? Saat ayahmu bilang kami sama sekali tak boleh menjengukmu, aku sudah cemas saja kalau kau akan berubah menjadi _vampire,_" Alec menyandang busurnya.

"Kau ingat saat insiden Abaddon dulu? Waktu Simon terluka parah dan aku, hmm… menyumbangkan darah untuknya?"

Alec mengangguk.

"Sepertinya itu membuat racun _vampire_-nya jadi tak berpengaruh untukku, jadi meski dia mengigitku langsung, aku tak akan berubah menjadi _vampire_. Mungkin darah malaikan berfungsi menghilangkan efek racun _vampire_. Entahlah. Aku tak mau memikirkannya," Jace memberi informasi tanpa membocorkan masalah darah Ithuriel dalam dirinya yang didapat dari sang ayah. Dia sudah mendapat instruksi jelas bahwa tak ada yang boleh tahu tentang hal itu.

"Kasarnya kau bisa jadi persediaan makanan untuknya dalam kondisi darurat." Alec merapatkan tali sepatunya.

Jace meninju pundak Alec, membuat _parabatai_-nya itu tertawa. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan ruang senjata untuk bergabung dengan Clary, Isabelle dan Sebastian yang sudah menunggu di depan Institute. Sampai di sana rupanya sudah ada Kyle juga bersama Magnus. Simon berdiri agak jauh dari kelompok dan diam memandang bulan yang menggantung bisu di langit.

Jace membiarkan Alec berjalan duluan dan dia sendiri menghampiri Simon. "Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Hmm? Tidak ada. Bulan malam ini indah sekali."

"Kau ini _vampire_ apa _werewolf_?"

Simon tak berkomentar.

"Hei, Jace! Kau ikut tidak?"

Seruan Clary membuat Jace menoleh, "Kalian duluan saja. Kami menyusul nanti."

Clary pun menyusul yang sudah ada di gerbang Institute yang terbuka lebar.

Pandangan Jace kembali pada Simon, "Kau tampak tidak bersemangat."

Simon menghela napas, satu kebiasaan yang telah lama terlupakan oleh tubuhnya namun kini menjadi hal yang begitu wajar, "Aku hanya memikirkan… kalau darahmu mampu mengubah _vampire_ menjadi _Daylighter_… dan kalau hal ini sampai tersebar, kau bisa jadi incara _vampire_ lain."

"Gampang saja. Kau cuma harus diam dan tidak membicarakannya pada siapapun."

"Mana bisa seperti itu," Simon memandang Jace tepat di mata. "Saat ini aku berbeda dengan _vampire_ biasa. Tubuhku hangat, jantungku berdetak dan aku bisa merasakan perubahan udara. Aku harus melaporkan ini pada _Lady_ Camille."

Jace berpikir sejenak. Memang benar apa kata Simon. Camille harus tahu perubahan dalam diri Simon karena dia kepala klan _vampire_ di New York ini. Tapi mereka juga tak bisa sembarangan bicara di tempat umum.

"Baiklah. Kita bisa panggil Camille sekarang dan membicarakan ini di ruang rapat."

Simon mengangguk, "Kalau begitu kau tunggu di sini! Aku akan segera kembali." _Daylighter_ itu pun melesat meninggalkan Institute dengan gerakan yang nyaris tak tertangkap mata.

Merasa bodoh menunggu di depan, Jace masuk ke dalam dan menunggu sambil duduk di salah satu bangku di ruangan luas itu. Tak lama, ayahnya muncul di sana.

"Kau tidak bekerja, Jonathan?"

Jace pun menceritakan niatnya untuk menceritakan masalah Simon pada Camille. Valentine sendiri tak keberatan dan memutuskan untuk bicara langsung pada pimpinan klan _vampire_ di New York itu.

Mereka berdua menunggu sekitar 1 jam sampai Camille dan Simon tiba di Institute, lalu mereka semua beralih ke ruang pertemuan. Di sana Valentine yang menjelaskan keistimewaan tubuh Simon yang didapat karena darah Jace. Camille jelas terkejut bahwa dalam tubuh Valentine dan kedua anaknya mengalir darah dari dua malaikat. Meski begitu bias mata Camille jujur saat dia bilang kalau dia senang Simon bisa mendapat keajaiban, meski masih tetap harus meminum darah tapi Simon bisa sekali lagi merasakan hidup seperti manusia. Merasakan lapar, panas dan dingin.

Jace jadi canggung saat Camille memeluknya dan mengecup pipinya. Mengatakan kalau dia lega karena Simon bertemu dengan Jace. _Vampire_ wanita itu juga setengah bercanda setengah mengancam pada Simon dengan mengatakan kalau dia tak akan terima jika Simon dan Jace sampai putus hubungan.

"Tapi apa tidak masalah? Jace, sebagai seorang _Shadowhunter_, pasti akan sering sekali terluka," Camille memandang Valentine. "Apa darahnya tak akan menarik perhatian _vampire_ lain?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum ada jawaban dari Valentine. Pria itu mengeluarkan belati dari sabuk senjatanya lalu memberikan bilah tajam itu pada Jace, "Kita coba saja langsung."

Memahami apa maksud ayahnya, Jace melukai jarinya sendiri dengan belati itu, hanya luka kecil tapi cukup membuat darah segar mengalir. Saat itu, tak diduga, Camille langsung bergerak mundur dengan cepat dan menutup hidungnya dengan punggung tangan.

Bingung, Jace langsung membebat lukanya dengan ujung kaus yang dia pakai. Dia memandang Camille dengan heran, tak biasanya _vampire_ malah pergi menjauh saat mencium bau darah. Lalu dia melirik pada ayahnya dan terkejut melihat senyum tipis di wajah pimpinan Institute New York itu.

"Sepertinya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Valentine mengambil kembali belatinya dari Jace, "Dengan begini semua jelas. Aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang tau, termasuk Praetor. Kalau sampai kabar ini tercium oleh Woolsey, itu sama saja menyebarkan berita ke seluruh penghuni dunia bawah."

Simon juga Jace sampai harus menahan diri setengah mati supaya tidak kelepasan tertawa. Setelah Valentine keluar dari ruang pertemuan, barulah Jace bertanya pada Camille kenapa dia malah menjauh saat mencium bau darah.

"Bukan bermaksud menyinggungmu, Jace. Tapi sungguh, itu bau darah yang benar-benar tidak mengundang selera," ujar Camille setelah bau darah dari luka Jace memudar.

"Yang benar, _my Lady_? Bagiku, bau darah Jace sangat menggiurkan."

Mata Camille berkilat riang, "Oh! Jadi itu artinya, hanya kau yang bisa meminum darah Jace. Bagus. Itu bagus," serunya. "Kalau begitu aku tak akan mengganggu malam kalian. Lagipula Ralf menungguku. Nikmati waktu kalian."

Simon mengecup punggung tangan Camille sebelum _lady_-nya itu meninggalkan ruang pertemuan. DUlu, Simon sangat memuja Camille yang menurutnya luar biasa cantik, tapi saat ini, kekaguman itu sedikit memudar karena dia telah menemukan sosok yang lebih bersinar dari pada _lady_ yang telah memberinya tempat bernaung selama ini.

"Kurasa ini waktunya bekerja," Jace merapatkan rompi tanpa lengan yang dia pakai. Udara di pertengahan musim semi seperti ini sangat nyaman meski di malam hari. Membuatnya tak harus memakai banyak perlengkapan seperti di musim dingin.

"Kau mau menyusul yang lain atau mencari tempat perburuan lain?" tanya Simon, tangannya meraih pegangan pintu, tapi saat dia hendak membuka pintu besar itu, tangan Jace menahannya. Simon menoleh denan maksud untuk protes, namun yang terjadi adalah sekali lagi bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir sang _Nephilim_. Kali ini Simon langsung memejamkan matanya, merespon sentuhan itu dengan seluruh indranya.

Yang kali ini berlangsung lebih lama dari pada dua sentuhan yang lalu, membuat Simon harus mengakui, untuk ukuran bocah, Jace punya keahlian dalam urusan ini.

Usai sentuhan yang sangat menyenangkan itu, barulah Simon mendorong pintu ruangan itu sampai terbuka, "Jadi… untuk apa yang barusan tadi?"

"Memastikan kalau aku tidak sedang bermimpi," Jace keluar mengikuti Simon, "kau tahu, aku sudah yakin saja Pa dan Ma akan menghukumku seberat yang mereka bisa saat mereka memergoki kita."

Simon tertawa, "Kau benar. Kupikir kepalaku akan melayang seketika. Orang tuamu memang tak bisa ditebak. Apalagi ayahmu. Aku tak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya."

"Jangankan kau, aku yang anaknya saja tak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang ada di kepalanya, Jace menyibak rambutnya yang panjang. "Tapi biarlah, dengan begitu aku tidak harus repot menjelaskan pada mereka tentang apa yang terjadi di antara kita."

"Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada."

Simon terkekeh dan mengikuti Jace yang melangkah meninggalkan bangunan Institute. Jace memanggil Schütze dengan siulan khas-nya dan burung elang besar itu langsung terbang menghampiri majikannya.

"Dilihat berapa kali pun, Schütze ini elang yang besar. Kau hebat bisa menjinakkannya."

"Aku sudah bersamanya sejak umurku delapan tahun. Wajar kalau kami akrab." Jace membiarkan Schütze mematuki pelan ujung jarinya.

Didorong rasa penasaran, sekali lagi Simon mengulurkan tangannya dengan maksud untuk menyentuh burung itu, tapi kali ini dia juga waspada karena kesan pertama tidak begitu menyenangkan. Namun yang terjadi membuat Simon terkejut. Schütze mengembangkan sayapnya begitu lebar lalu burung elang itu terbang rendah dan mendarat di lengan Simon yang berdiri seperti patung, berada di antara terkejut dan juga senang.

Senyum terlihat jelas di wajah Jace, "Baguslah kalau Schütze tak berusaha untuk mengeluarkan matamu. Tandanya dia menerimamu."

"Menerimaku?"

"Sebagai dahan tempatnya bertengger," Jace tertawa.

Tak menanggapi ucapan Jace, Simon membelai kepala Schütze yang mendadak jadi jinak padanya. Simon berpikir mungkin karena darah Jace mengalir dalam nadinya sekarang, jadi hewan itu merasa familiar dengannya.

"Ayo! Bulan sudah menggantung tinggi, aku tak mau buruan kita dihabiskan oleh yang lain."

"Baiklah. Nah, Schütze, kau tuntun jalan kami, oke?"

Sang elang mengeluarkan lengkingan tinggi dan kemudian melesat terbang tinggi menembus kegelapan malam. Simon dan Jace pun meninggalkan Institute untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka semalaman ini dan besok—

Hari yang lebih baik sudah menanti.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal Instruments _**_© Cassandra Clare_

**_The Longest Road_**_**–Spring-**__ © aicchan_

_Jace x Simon _

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

YAAAAY! JiMon pertama saya akhirnya selesai XD

Dan untuk season selanjutnya adalah… SUMMER! Selamat menunggu dan menikmati snippet di tuiter saya *promosi* Masih ditunggu segala komen untuk fic saya yang satu ini XD


End file.
